


You've Got Me

by MPantrochilles



Series: The Children of Heroes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPantrochilles/pseuds/MPantrochilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Longbottom doesn't have a date, and Rose Weasley doesn't mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me

Rose Weasley had known Alice Longbottom for a very long time. Neville and Hermione would sit together, discussing everything from magical law to herbology, as their daughters shuffled around on the floor of the living room in their nappies, Rose chattering in the bumbling way that babies do before they learn to talk, as Alice nodded thoughtfully- a gesture that was so quintessentially Longbottom it made Hermione laugh.

Rose Weasley remembered going to visit Alice in hospital, after she lost her legs from just below the knee. Her father had knelt in front of her as he tied up the laces of her purple boots, and buttoned up her yellow coat, and told her to be strong for Alice, to smile and cheer her up and try not to cry- but not to stare at her legs, because unlike Uncle George who didn’t mind having a missing ear, Alice would mind missing her legs. Rose told him she understood, in the serious way that six year olds do, and asked if they could take some pink carnations for Alice. They were her favourite. Her father had said of course they could.

Rose could see that Alice had been crying. Alice’s mum helped Rose onto the bed, and thanked her for the flowers, and Rose cuddled her best friend as tight as she could.

“I’m not the same Rosie,” Alice had sniffled.

“Of course you are! It’s only a bit of your legs missing, not a bit of your heart, and that’s the bit that counts.” Alice’s mum had cried at that, and Ron sucked in a deep breath, saying Rose’s name as a warning in a way that only parents can. But Alice had smiled- for the first time since she’d woken up after the operation, and nodded.

 Rose Weasley had been there when Alice Longbottom took her second set of first steps, aged seven. The muggle doctors had given her metal legs, so she could walk again.

“I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can! Hugo learned to talk and he’s deaf- you can learn to walk- you’ve got legs!” It was difficult, but Alice did it, and fell on top of Rose at the end. They giggled the whole time.

Rose Weasley was there to punch Henry McLaggen in the face at thirteen, when he’d purposefully ‘accoied’ Alice’s prosthetics so that he could win the duel in DADA. Alice had fallen, her legs had been bruised for weeks because the prosthetic hadn’t been removed properly, and Rose had been put in detention for punching another student- which consisted of sitting in McGonagall’s office, sipping tea. McLaggen’s punishment had been rather more serious.

Rose Weasley was there to comfort Alice after she was rejected- oh so gently- by Daisy Parkinson, at sixteen. They were sat in the Gryffindor common room; the Fat Lady had immediately let Alice in when she’d seen her tear tracked face. People gave them space, and Alice and Rose were curled up in a ridiculously large arm chair by the fire.

“She told me she was flattered that I’d asked her to the Yule Ball, but she wasn’t gay and didn’t want to lead me on in anyway.”

“Well that’s quite… nice of her?”

“It’s so annoying! Why does she have to be nice?"

The ring on Rose’s middle finger on her right hand buzzed, telling her that Hugo wanted to talk to her. She looked up across the common room and caught eye contact.

 _What’s wrong with Alice?_ He signed to her.

 _Girl trouble._ She signed back. He made a face like a cartoon as if to say “ew”.

“Can you not be discussing the affairs of my heart with your brother please?” Alice grumbled, though there was a small smile on her face as she spotted Hugo’s comical facial expression.

“Alice, I am sure you will find a date.”

“I’m a disabled lesbian, I don’t think I will,” she replied curtly, and Rose rolled her eyes. She looked at Alice. She was undeniably pretty. Her hair dark hair was short like Audrey Hepburn’s in Roman Holiday, and her eyes were bright blue. She was stunning. And funny and smart- perhaps a little over-emotional but then again she had a right to be and Scorpius was five times worse once he was comfortable with you as a friend. Rose knew that she had always loved Alice, and is cheesy as it was, in the light of the fire, she realised that maybe she loved her a little bit more.

“I’ll take you to the ball.”

“What?”

“Do I need to repeat myself, Cinderella? I’ll take you.”

Alice kissed Rose’s cheek. “That’s very sweet of you Rosie, but I don’t need a pity date-”

“This is not a pity date-”

“Fine- I don’t particularly want a friend-date and you’re bound to have tonnes of suitors.”

“I’m not a princess, I’m a black pansexual. I don’t think I will.”

Alice was about to argue, but Rose had used her own words against her.

“And, it wouldn’t be a friend-date,” Rose added in a whisper. She was close enough that only Alice would hear.

“Stop messing around, I’m too emotionally unstable for this.”

“No I’m serious Alice. It can be our second date. How about we go dress shopping this weekend at Hogsmeade for our first date- I’ll take you to that frilly pink tea shop you’ve always wanted to go in to.”

“You want to go in too.”

“Only with the right person, if I like them enough.”

“Oh so you like me?” Alice was smirking at her in a way that was endearing but also incredibly annoying if you don’t like being teased.

“I think I might have done for a while now- we are friends you know.”

“You know what I meant!”

Rose leaned over and kissed Alice’s cheek. “I do like you Alice. A lot.”

Alice thought about it. There was no denying Rosie loved her. She’d been a constant in her life, always there to jump to Alice’s rescue, only seeing Alice for her who she was in her soul, never for what she looked like. There was no denying that Alice loved Rosie, for all those reasons and more. There was no denying that Alice was attracted to Rosie either. She was an explosion of colour that clashed and combined in the most beautiful ways. She had a face like a piece of art with her perfectly sculpted large nose and full lips and high cheekbones.

Alice thought that yes, she definitely loved Rosie, but maybe she loved her a little bit more.

Rosie was watching her, and Alice nodded before she leaned over to return Rosie’s kiss.

“I’ve always had you, haven’t I?”

“Yeah. You’ve got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
